Worthy of Love
by Midnight Chamber
Summary: Mature Rating for Sex: On impulse, Stein takes a look at his soul after a session in bed with Freya and finds an emotion he's never encountered before. Love? Impossible, people like him don't know love, right? They aren't worth of love, right?


Hellur all! XD Another one of my darling lemons that's been sitting on my computer begging me to do something with it!

Mature rating for detail sexness. loves you!

Charaters: Franken Stein and my OC Freya Godsong

Disclaimer: I do not own Franken Stein or Soul Eater...sadly. Freya Godsong is mine tho!

Reviews are nice, but not necessary!

Enjoy!

* * *

Freya sighed, breathing in the smell of Stein. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room and to the window where a little light was spilling in, before her gaze continued to the sleeping man next to her. Smiling, she rolled so she was touching him, wanting to be near him. She nearly laughed when he rolled away, still not used to sharing his space. Reaching out, she walked to fingers up his ribs towards his arm, and as she neared them, her hand was captured viciously and she was pulled forward over Stein's body with a yelp. She laid half over him, staring up into his sleepy eyes.

"Well, what do I have here?" he questioned her, sleep still thick in his voice. Freya held back a giggled but couldn't stop the gasp as he cupped her, sinking two fingers deep inside her. She wiggled, trying to escape, but only tormented herself further.

"Stein," she breathed his name and his stomach did a flip as he watched the emotions float across her face. She moaned his name again and something about it excited him and gave him pleasure at the same time.

"Say it again," he whispered in her ear, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She arched up into him, purring as his fingers delved deeper in her swollen and damp center, but was silent.

"You're going to have to do better than that, doctor," she told him, lust turning her eyes from the bright blue to a deep blue storm. Stein grinned, knowing her eyes would get darker the longer they played. He rolled over, pinning her to the mattress with his body.

"Is that so?" he asked her before dipping his head and taking one pink nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping. Freya arched as the dual sensations battered her brain, both demanding dominance in her thoughts, both fighting and sending her spiraling out of the world. She bit her lower lip and Stein knew she was barely holding back screams of pleasure and the subtle noises she made that told him he was doing something right. He wanted to hear those things, hear the things he had grown to love about making love to her.

Love?

Stein stopped, releasing Freya. She sighed airily before realizing her lover was no longer paying attention to her, but his mind was elsewhere. Sitting up on her elbows, Freya nipped his lip lightly, bringing his gaze and attention back to her. His eyes wandered her face, taking in everything about her and he watched as the lustful storm in her eyes changed to a light curiosity, sprinkled with worry. Her hair was a mess, but it curled seductively around her face, framing her blue eyes and he noticed that she smelled like power. Power and some sort of flower. Roses. He almost laughed, but thought better of it and continued to travel her, his eyes landing on her lips, plump and pink, now swollen from rough kisses.

"What is it?" she asked him as his eyes wandered her. Stein smiled while his gaze caressed her naked body, growing hungrier with each inch of pale, creamy flesh beneath him.

"You are a work of art."

Freya blinked, "What?"

"Beautiful form those messy red curls," he kissed her forehead then traveled lower, tongue playing with her body as he sunk lower, "To these curls…and all the way down to your toes."

Freya's heart skipped a beat, and she stared down her body to him where he rested between her legs, "Are you feeling okay?"

Stein rose and came back to her face, settling a kiss on her lips before moving to kiss the thin, white scars of old on her ribs. He then moved to the newer ones, caused by Giriko, kissing each one. Her stomach hardened and he smiled at the flat valley, rubbing one hand up it, then back down to her hip. She breathed out slowly and he began to work his way back down, bypassing her core and nibbling on the smooth flesh of her inner thighs. Her body automatically spread for him, giving him more room and better access to the wealth it kept hidden. She gasped as he began a slow assent up her leg with his tongue, pausing to kiss every now and then. His name tumbled off her lips unconsciously the closer he got to her throbbing core. He heard it, and the silent plea buried in it.

"Freya," he called her name softly, "What do you want?" The thought, no need, to fulfill her every desire at that moment was so strong it shocked him but he refused to dwell on it. She shook her head, afraid to speak. Afraid of what she would ask while clutched deep within passion's fiery grasp. He kissed her inner thighs, his warm breath falling over her core and she moaned, clutching the bed sheets.

"What is it?"

"Take me," she pleaded. Stein smiled and dipped his head. A scream ripped from her lips as pleasure flooded her with every quick stroke of his tongue. He gripped her hips, pinning her to the bed as she tried to wiggle away, despite the thrill and waves of ecstasy he was creating. Stein smiled and slide up her body, pausing to fondle and taste each breast. Freya moaned, her nails sliding down his slickened abs and he paused, mildly shocked he was sweating already when no strenuous work had been done yet. He teased her, setting on her, but not going in.

"I believe," he told her kissing her forehead as she moaned his name, urging him both verbally as well as physically, "I will be the only one you beg for."

"Please," she whispered, but Stein wanted more from her, more data so he could come to a conclusion about himself.

"What are you feeling?"

"That you need to shut up and fuck me," she told him, honestly.

"That's not what I meant," he told her.

She looked up at him, seeing something in his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," he shook his head.

"Stein, wha-" her sentence was cut off by a gasp as he sank deep into her. Her whole body shook at the first shock of feeling him in her again. He set the pace, slow and languid at first, but it soon grew till it was fast, dominating and intense. Freya clung to him as she climbed closer and closer to the preverbal peek of ecstasy with each forceful stoke. As he pounded into her, her moans became pleasured screams.

"Shit," Stein growled out, his body convulsing as he spilled into her. Freya whimpered and he cursed again, knowing she'd not reached her own orgasm. She clung to him, her body tight, "Give me a second…"

"I…I need…" she moaned and squirmed as he rolled off of her, catching his breath. Her body demanded release. There was no going back from where she was at as she sat teetering on the edge of indescribable pleasure.

"Hush," he demanded as her rolled back over and dived fingers back into her. She screamed again and her eyes rolled back into her head as she clamped down around him. Stein grabbed a handful of red and dragged her to him so he could take her mouth roughly. His fingers teased and pumped and she cried out feeling it build, but not finding release. She cried his name, tears forming in her eyes.

"God," she whimpered, "I'm so…but…can't."

Stein growled and jerked her body around roughly, diving into her once more with her mouth. She bucked wildly and he pinned her down with one hand on her shoulder as he sucked, nipped, licked and stroked. She cried out, gripping his hair painfully and he groaned into her, the vibrations sending a new shock of pleasure up her spine with a shiver. She needed the release he'd built in her as much as he needed to give it to her.

Finally, as he rubbed her with one hand and dived deep with his tongue, she clenched tightly and exploded with a strangled scream of pleasure. Stein lapped it up as her body convulsed harder and harder. She shivered, her sweat soaked body feeling the cool temperature of the air finally. Stein continued to milk her, rubbing touching, tasting sensitive skin. She moaned as she felt herself climbing once more, quicker this time. She gasped as he lifted her body up, and flipped her around, sliding into her from behind.

"Oh God," she cried out, her back arching under his hands.

"I have to say," he murmured in her ear before kissing her neck and shoulder. His pace was slow but he could feel her getting tighter with each stroke.

"Have to say?" she asked, panting out the words.

Stein smiled, "That is the quickest I've recovered."

Freya moaned, her head dropping as her body clenched down around him. He groaned and supported her when her arms gave out with one of his around her waist. Holding her, Stein let his body do the talking, driving them both to the edge. Freya whispered something, but he was too caught up watching their natural rhythm and her body shake each time he filled her.

She planted her hands on the bed again, gripping the sheets tight once more and pushed back into him as he thrust deep. He moaned and she gasped, pleasure shattering any thoughts they had. Stein groaned, gripping his self-control tightly. He refused to come until she did.

"Almost!" she half whispered to him and he grinned. Both their bodies were dripping in sweat and the sunlight streamed through the window now, dancing red and yellow lights across the room that reflected off their bodies. Freya arched once more, holding it with panted breathing and Stein pumped harder until they both moaned and then her orgasm tore her apart. She screamed and he lost his control, spilling into her as the sound of her sheer pleasure tipped him over the edge. Their souls pounded each other, milking them both before the collapsed on their sides, breathing heavily.

Freya shivered, but was too tired to cover herself or move towards Stein's body for heat. He opened his eyes and was smiling when he saw her shiver. Wrapping one arm around her waist he tugged her to him and the breath she exhaled made him jump. Her eyes were closed as Stein studied her, she still shivered and he leaned up for a blanket to cover them both. She smiled and rolled over to cuddle into his chest.

"Good morning," she whispered, throat dry. He rubbed her arms and smiled.

"Good morning," he replied, "and I must say, that is one hell of an alarm clock."

Freya laughed, "That it is. I couldn't agree more, mo chroí."

"Hm?" Stein looked down at her, "What was that."

"Irish," she told him honestly, "my native tongue."

"What did you say?"

This time, Freya hesitated before speaking, "Translated directly, it means my heart."

"I see," Stein kept his face emotionless, "but you mean it as?"

"My love," she replied quietly, voice barely a whisper.

Stein drew lazy circles on her back with one hand while he thought about it and Freya closed her eyes and sighed. He could feel her soul start to hum and out of curiosity, peaked at it. He found it relaxed and satisfied, but he also found something else. He stared at it, trying to figure out what it was, knowing he'd seen it somewhere before.

"Stop it," Freya muttered sleepily and gently slapped his chest, "You're making me uncomfortable staring so intensely at my soul."

He grunted in response but turned his attention back to the warm body in his arms. He ran his arms down her side and she scooted closer, her leg brushing over his softly. She smiled up at him, a gleam in her eye.

"You're kicking a dead horse," he told her, "I'm all used up."

"Wasn't trying," she responded, "Did you see anything you liked?"

"I did," he replied truthfully, "and something I don't understand."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, leaning it on his shoulder, "Explain it to me."

He watched her and the small smile forming at her lips. He had a feeling she knew what he was talking about, but decided to play it her way. He played with the hair at her back as he spoke, "I saw an emotion. It was soft like a low burning ember, but gave off enough heat to be a roaring fire."

"Ah," Freya responded, "Before I tell you, will you look at your soul and tell me what you see?"

"Huh?" he frowned at her, but she stayed silent, waiting for him to do so. He closed his eyes and looked deep within himself to find his soul.

"I see…Satisfaction," he said first, and she giggled.

"I wonder why?"

He grinned, but pressed further, "Happiness, and…"

"What?"

Opening his eyes, he looked at her, confusion in his eyes, "What is it?"

"Do you have the little bonfire?" she asked, smiling. He nodded and frowned as he felt her soul radiate happiness and pleasure.

"It's love."

Stein blinked, "What?"

"The little bonfire is the emotion of love," she repeated, "You saw my love for you when you looked at my soul."

"Love?" he questioned. Freya felt her gut clench. She knew it would be tough and she hardened her heart, preparing for the worst as she nodded.

"Yes, love."

"Impossible," he told her, "People like me don't know love."

Freya scowled and climbed on top of him when he moved to roll away from her. He hissed as he felt her dampness across her stomach, reminding him of moments ago, spilling into her and her crying out his name. He tired to move, but she pinned him with a hand. Instead, he looked up at her and found anger shinning in her eyes.

"Everyone can love, Stein."

"What is going on?" he asked, "You were happy five seconds ago!"

"How dare you think you can't know love!" she yelled, slapping his chest for emphases, "When you care about the safety of someone that is love. You love those children you teach, you love experimenting, and damn it Franken Stein! You love me!"

Stein stared up at her and watched as her eyes shown in anger and disbelief that he could think so little of himself, while her hair swirled around her face, making her look as dangerous as she was. After a moment, he reached out and tucked the hair in her face to the side, leaving both hands on the sides of her face. He smiled up at her before pulling her down for a slow soft kiss.

"I guess I do love you," he told her and kissed her once more.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

3s ~Midnight!


End file.
